son of Logan
by mr grimjaw
Summary: What happens when Logan Has a son named Naruto and Naruto find out that Konha IS using him as weapon. Konoha goes THROUGH ROUGH PATCHES. Read this tale of hero with mass harem naruXshionXankoXkonanXsasameXkushinaXmIkotoXshizunex sakura x tenten. AU Naruto and Kushina not related
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1Naruto Howlett

Anthers note:I don't own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto and marvel be longs to Disney they make the money I don't.

The world as changed yet again for James Logan Howlett he seen friends die yet again of old age, while he never changed the only thing that changed was he was married and he settled down in a place called Konoha.

He was at first a wondering Samurai he meet a Kunoichi in battle by the Name of Itsu Akihiro she had fair skin brown eyes and long black hair after their battle he followed her back to Konoha.

Years later Logan married Itsu "Logan I got good news we having a son!" she said as she hugged him he then said "lets name our son Naruto after this great book by Jiraiya".

I like that Name "said Itsu Logan then said "I am going out to tell the guys "he went out and went thru Konoha there he saw Guy talking with Kakashi " hey were Minato at? I got good news I am going to be a father" said Logan.

An hour past and Minato showed up and said "congratulations Logan!" for the night Logan bought the entire place shake, 7 months past and Logan's wife was in labor "push honey".

Logan said with worry Itsu said "I am strong Logan "she then did one more push and a baby came out he had blue eyes and black hair like Logan he cried outside the window was a root Anbu.

Then they vanished but before they left Logan smelt them the root returned to his master he said "Lord Danzo the child is born it's a boy" Danzo smiled and said "good we shall take him" Danzo looked as a frail, old man, who would normally walk with a cane.

He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged —he has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth.

He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder.

The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three golden braces.

Later that night Naruto was in his mothers room sleeping so was she when a root Anbu came in and slit Itsu throat and took baby Naruto back to root their Danzo held the baby.

He smiled at this new weapon in his hands what he knew was that he have Logan's healing factor and power he then said "take Naruto to Orochimaru so he can put the proto Adamantium on the child".

The women took him to Orochimaru he then put Naruto in the capsule mean while with Logan he went to visit Itsu and his son when he entered he saw Ambu their one said " stop this is a crime scene ".

Logan smelt blood it was Isu's he then ran to the Hokage's office and busted in Minato's door he saw his best friend dead two Anbu came in and said "halt Logan!" Logan then pulled out his claws and began slashing at the Anbu who drew their swords to block but the blades broke he then cut their masks in half both covered their faces and fled.

Logan ran home used his ninja skill to sneak in before the Anbu arrived he changed in to his samurai clothing and took his katana and head band on his head and left.

1 years later Naruto was in the 5ths office he said "fox I got a mission for you I need you to destroy Amegakure Fox then said "yes Lord Hokage " Fox had a fox mask on and gray ambu clothing with No tano on his back.

Fox then left to Amegakure in an unknown country but Fox sniffed the area as he stopped he smelt rain in the south so he went south in a small inn was Logan he waited for the chance to save his son. 13 years he waited for him he then sniffed the air found his son's scent and followed it to Amegakure Fox stopped and said "um a bearer behind his mask he smirked and took his metal claws out.

He then cut thru the bearer a woman with blue hair and amber eyes in a black cloak with red clouds on it saw a man open his eyes he had wimples in them and she said "Nagato intruders?" He then said in a booming voice "yes my sweet Konan stay here you be safe" he then left back with Naruto and Logan Logan followed Naruto in the village it was small.

Fox looked wile a black rod hit his head In the brain his mask broke Fox then ripped the rod out of his head he healed and said " is that the best you got?" Pain then said "no".

Then five other bodies came to his side Naruto was shocked there were 6 but he knew about the Rinnegan Danzo taught him about it Logan was in the shadows.

He then attacked two and killed them Naruto then popped his claws and attacked as well he took two others down Logan then saw the other two both began to retreat.

Naruto and Logan followed Naruto then punched Pain the original and Logan did the same with the other both went flying thru the walls their impacted frightened Konan she jumped back.

"Nagato you ok?" she asked in worried tone Naruto and Logan entered the room both had their claws out both in unison stabbed the pains killing them both men smelt the real him.

They walked behind Konan and stabbed the wall blood came from it Naruto turned around and was going to strike but he stops mid motion his ocean blue eyes staring back at the scared amber ones filled with fear he then put his claws way.

He then took his hand out Konan took it and said "why spear me?" Naruto said "I don't know "Logan then knocked him out and said "we need to get my son back to Normal ".

Konan looked worried about the man's son Logan began to walk out of rain Konan began to follow they were in the woods when Logan thought to himself "shit I am screwed without Inoichi help plus I am a missing Ninja " .

"Sir" Konan said bring Logan out of his thoughts he then replied "sorry miss I forgot to introduce myself I am James Logan Howlett but everyone calls me Logan".

Konan then said "my name is Konan " she then pulled her Akatsuki cloak off and burned it she had on a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast, and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four more piercings.

Logan looked amazed and hummed loud which intern made the 35 year old women blush mad like a academy student "thanks " she said as she went to Naruto and looked him over.

She smiled at him when Logan said " we have company" a cloaked figure came out the woods Logan then put his guard down and said "Inoichi " he then took his hood down.

Inoichi has long ash blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, he then went to Naruto.

He placed his hand on his head and his hands glowed he went in Naruto's head and began undoing the lies and brainwashing of Danzo and showed Naruto the truth.

Inoichi then left Naruto awoke a minute after in a berserker like state began clawing in the air Konan threw origami stars they hit their marks but it dint stop Naruto.

Logan then stepped in as his son swiped at him he blocked with his arm which got cut off but healed him then he head butted Naruto and knocked him out again Naruto woke up five minutes later.

He said "what the hell happened?" an angelic voice said "you went crazy after that guy fixed you and attacked me and you father "he looked up and saw Konan she said "I am Konan".

Naruto replied "my name is Naruto Howlett" she put her hand out he took it and helped him up Logan came up behind them and answered "we staying here for tonight it's getting late".

Back in Konoha Danzo was thanking "damn Logan Fox should been back by now? Too bad my military force been cut in half damn revolt" a root entred and said "Lord 5th Fox brain washing been reversed and is free from you control".

Danzo looked displeased he also knew this Konoha's weakest and darkest time is now if word got out to their enemy's then they may crush Konoha under their feet Danzo then deiced to sleep on it for tonight.

End of chapter 1 of son of Logan sorry for adding more and more fics this was a co write originally and well I dint want to waste this work so I deiced to finsh this chapter so pleass read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Refuge

days have passed since the trio left Konoha and Naruto returning to Normal "were should we go?" asked Logan Konan thought "let us head to Iwa first" they headed to Iwa.

In Iwa was a girl at the age of 14 she has pink eyes and sort black hair she wearing red uniform with right sleeve missing lapel over her right leg Iwa flak jacket with fish net tights and a skirt over them with brown gloves.

She was heading to her grandfather's office the Tsuchikage he was checking paper work by files she said, "old man its time to retire and let someone Younger take the Mantel of Tsuchikage " the old man got mad and yelled" I am not to old yet!".

The girl then left she decided to go to a secret place to train their she practices her lava style of Justu in the mean time Naruto was chasing after a bandit who took his dads and Konan stuff and her origami flower she made as a child.

He then stabbed the man both fell off a cliff he then thew the corps to the side a hug splash was made he then looked and came close to some big breast for a 14 year old.

the girl blushed and slapped Naruto he then healed and he said "sorry miss I had to kill a bandit he then pointed at the body Naruto then got out and stared the opposite way of the girl.

She then said "my name is Kurotsuchi " she got out went behind a bush and got dressed came out an idea popped in her head "do you got somewhere to go?" Naruto then answered "no me my dad and Konan have no home we left Konoha days ago".

She then said "I may be get you sanctuary in Iwa I can pull the strings since my grandfather is the Tsuchikage " Naruto then brought Kurotsuchi with him back to the camp.

Naruto smiled and said " meet Kurotsuchi she's the Tsuchikage granddaughter Logan and Konan bowed Kurotsuchi blushed and raved her hands infant of her she then said "follow me to my home".

The four went to Iwa they stopped at the gates "stay here I got to go to my grandfathers office".

She then went to his office and knocked on the door he then said "enter " she came in the room and said" grandfather I found some people who need refuge in our village their from Konoha but they defected from it as the rumors say half of them have".

Onoki then said "mm that rumor is not even confirmed I heard the ones that left was replaced with mutants as well they use to be feared they still are by some people others have accepted them ".

Onoki then counties " they can enter the village" Kurotsuchi then hugged her grandfather and said "thanks grandfather !" she hugged and kissed his check she then ran out to the gates.

She then said" let them pass their now members of Iwa " the gate guards let Naruto Konan and Logan in they all walked to Kurotsuchi's house she then said "my father is way on a mission you can stay here Intel you get a place of you own " Logan then replied "thanks I cook dinner tonight".

He then went to the kitchen wile Naruto went to the spring bath in Kurotsuchi's back yard he was fully clad he entered the hot water then Konan and Kurotsuchi came out Kurotsuchi then actived the sound proof bearer up.

**eidted due to fanfiction .net rules go to the link in my profile for the unedited version is at AO3  
**

opened her eyes quickly with fear in her eyes she then said" you dint did you? Please tell me !" she yelled .

Even thou she was tired to all three drained the water poured more in then got clean and ate dinner then went to bed meanwhile back in Konoha.

Danzo was In his office when he said "Magneto!" a man came from the cealing and said" yes Lord Hokage?" Danzo then said " I heard from my anbu that Logan Naruto and Konan have asylum with Iwa .

The man known as Magneto has a red helment on with purple lineing and red costume with purple sorts on with a purple cape both men then laughed a idea hit Magneto he then said "Mystique".

An anbu walked in then transformed in to a blue skinned women with red hair and yellow eyes Danzo then said "you could be mistaken for a Uzumaki with that red hair of yours".

She then answered "thanks Lord Hokage " Magneto then said " we want you to bring back Naruto Logan and the women known as Konan " she then began to leave for Iwa.

The next morning hurling sounds were coming from the bath room Konan Naruto and Logan went to it and knocked asked in unison" Kurotsuchi you ok?" she then lifted her head up and wiped the vomit away went to the door .

She then pulled Konan in and whispered "I am pregnant with Naruto's child my father and grandfather will kill me and Naruto and we just kids are selfls " she had fear in her pink eyes.

Then they came out and Kurotsuchi said "lets go to grandfathers to get you three the uniforms and mission" they went to Onoki's office they entred and Logan and Onoki were speechless.

They hugged and said "buddy !" Onoki said "its been so Long Logan this boy must be your son he looks just like you" he looked at Naruto then Kurotsuchi coughed and said" grandfather I am Pregnant with Naruto's child".

Onoki then looked enraged and said "what you got my granddaughter pregnant I whould kill you If it was possible but since you got Logan's power I cant but I let it slide I do like you Naruto and you father I go way back back to the time of Mardara Uchiha".

He then cleared his throat and said "your mission is to take this peddler to his destination a man walked in he was wearing brown shirt white sorts a straw hat on he smiled and said "I sell Jewelry".

Then they left Iwa Logan and Naruto began sniffing the air Logan attacked the peddler Konan tried to stop him but her pushed her out the way and yelled "Mystique!" he then clawed at her she dodged.

Mystique then blocked with a sword she then truned to her normal form and Naruto joined in as did Konan she threw paper Ninja stars at Mystique she dodged then used smoke bomb.

The smoke cleared and they returned to Iwa they dint know some pelope were following two in cloaks and Danzo lackeys they entered the gates when a metal building was flung their way Kurotsuchi used her lava style to melt it "you a strong one " said Magneto.

Logan and Naruto then attacked with their claws out Magneto used his powers and held both men to the ground were they could not move Blob and Toad showed up as well then they both hit with a telekinesis wave .

Magneto looked then began picking up and smashing building ad throwing them at the cloaked peolpe then Onoki came out the tower flying .

Onoki then used **earth style earth fist** a giant rock shaped like a fist was going to hit Magneto he used a bearer to keep him safe he then gathered Toad and Blob and retuned to Konoha wile teleporting.

Onoki looked at his home and his village it was destroyed the two cloaked pelope took their hoods down Logan looked shocked and said "Emma?" she looked at Logan and hugged him.

Then the other girl had pale blonde hair long down to her back with purple eyes she smiled at Naruto and said "hi my name is Shion frost " the girl smiled at Naruto he smiled back.

Onki looked saddened and said "my people we need to look for a new home wile this one is being rebult !" then the village Hidden in Iwa began to make a caravan to look for a new Location as a temapary home .

End of chapter 2 son of Logan I hope you enjoryed this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Four physics

The caravan moved it was three days after the attack Shion was on a wagon looking up in the sky thanking of Naruto Logan's son and her mother's old friend she was mildly afraid because some human's feared her kind even those others have accepted her kinds existents.

Wile Naruto his father and Konan were behind Onoki the great proud kage of Iwa he then said "we will rest here for the night" they all made camp wile Shion and Emma was on scanning duty for the enemy.

Naruto and Logan went to both women and handed them food Naruto said "you look exhausted Shion then wiped her brow of sweat and said" it's a strain on our minds".

He handed her the food Shion took it and began eating with their parents Logan was handing Emma the food she then said "I heard you settled down with someone ".

Logan then looked down in distraught manner and said" I did have a wife but that bastard Danzo killed her in cold blood !" his hand began to shake in anger Emma then held it and said "you have me now Logan and your son as Shion and the other two women".

He then calmed down and looked at her and answered "thank you for calming me down Emma" she looked in to his mind she knew it was damaged by his past and by the weapon x program and knew he had many lovers in his past.

She knew he need a new lover/mate she could see his pain she then left to go rest as her daughter did the same Naruto and Logan took watch wile Konan and Kurotsuchi were at the fire Kurotsuchi was rubbing her belly.

She then smiled "I hope are child becomes a strong ninja or Kunoichi "she smiled Konan did to Shion then showed up exhausted she set down both Konan and Kurotsuchi looked.

Konan then handed food to the tired mutant but she declined saying "I ate already" then everyone went to sleep back in Konoha there were two women one patrol since Konoha took a lot of defection.

One had long Orange hair chocolate brown eyes with she has on a purple sports bra with cam o pants on the other women she had long red hair blue eyes tall skinny she had blue jeans on and a blue shirt.

The orange haired girl said "mother Lord Hokage wants to see us" both women went to the Hokage's office they knocked and Danzo said "enter".

They walked in the room and bowed then the girl asked "Lord Hokage what do you want to see us about?"She smiled a incent smile afterwards.

He then said "Magneto failed to bring back Naruto Logan and konan he said he ran into two telepath Mutants "Jean dint like Danzo but he the only one who gave them a place to stay.

But she knew his methods they scared her she just wanted to protect her daughter and run from here but she was being watched by Root Anbu she then said" we on it Lord Hokage".

Both left for the finding of Naruto Logan and Konan back with the caravan they stopped for a rest Logan went to Onoki and said "Onoki I got an idea lets go to Uzushiogakure".

Onoki then began to stroke his long goatee he then said"ok" Logan then wrote a letter to Uzushiogakure and got a pigeon and tied it to the leg it flew to Uzushiogakure.

In Uzushiogakure in a room was a women she had an Uzushiogakure head band on she was wearing a kimono she was reading a scroll she had long fiery red hair and violet eyes with a slender, but feminine build body.

A knock was on the door the women said "entre " a women entered she had long black hair black Cole eyes pale skin she was wearing a kimono to and said " Kushina we got a note from a man named Logan and he as Iwa with him they need refuge wile their village is rebuild by Danzo's attack!".

Kushina read it rubbing her head in frustration and said "damn I don't know if we can hold another full village of people we got half of Konoha ninja here you know!" Mikoto sweat dropped.

Kushina then thought "were to keep them? We running out of room "she then said "Mikoto what do you think? You my best friend since we use to visit Konoha and you also a refugee from their should I allow them in? I am the daughter of the kage".

Mikoto smirked and said " yes Kushina you should" she then kissed Kushina Kushina kissed back Mikoto then left went shopping for food and went home she enrted the house.

Sauske came down he had side burns animal teeth and claws he said "welcome home mother "she began unloading he helped put the food away she then made fish.

He then said "mother I love you" she then replied with a kiss on the forehead he blushed and waited for dinner she made it they ate and then they went to bed Mikoto loved her son even thou he was a mutant.

Back with Jean and Sasame they were walking and sensing both Emma and Shion "their close mother" said Sasame Jean shook her head yes back with Emma and Shion.

They both felt them and both went to Logan and Naruto and whispered in their ears" two telepaths are tracking us" both left the group and began walking to Jean and Sasame.

The four meet in the woods Emma and Shion looked displeased at the two Emma said "Danzo lackeys" Shion then picked a tree up and threw it at them Sasame used a wave of physic power and broke it.

Jean then threw a rock at them Emma made her body in to crystals the rock broke she stumbled a little Shion did the same Sasame head began to hurt then her eyes glowed white.

Her hair became flowing untamed in a voice said "I am the phinx force I kill you!" Jean had horror in her eyes "oh no the phinex as taken over run!" then two blurs showed up.

They both punched the women they flew both did back flips and landed on the ground "we don't want to hurt you!" Naruto yelled Sasame gave a wild animal look and shot fire out hitting Naruto burning him.

Logan charged wile dodging the flames he hit a pressure point on Sasame Neck and knocked her out she fell in his arms he looked and saw Jean she looked shocked and said "Logan?" He shook his head yes he said "must be your daughter "she shook her head yes and thought "we can escape now".

She then said "can we join you? Danzo forced us to do this" Logan said "you may" Naruto got up began healing he said" that hurt like hell" they then returned to caravan.

End of chapter 3 of son of Logan please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Welcome to Uzushiogakure

Kushina was in her father's office and said "father we have more refuges coming from Iwa, "a man with short black hair and black eyes with white robes and hat on with pink tip on it.

He turned around in his chair and said "they can come plus Danzo will pay for killing you brother they were protecting their home "the man looked angry.

Kushina bowed and said "thanks father" she then left his office and was thanking who should greet the refuges, she then hit her hand on her forehead that she should she then whistled.

Two Anbu came by her side and said "yes my lady "she then answered" I need you two to follow me to the gates to greet the refuges" both Anbu, followed one had gray spiky hair with a wolf mask on and the other sort brown hair.

A fox mask on with gray cloths and vest with arm guards and swords on their backs, meanwhile in Konoha there was a Young girl in Danzo office she was bowing.

She then said "Lord Hokage instead of going after fox why not clone him? Its easier" Danzo turned around, and said "good idea pink flower " the girl had sort pink hair and Jade green eyes behind her bear mask.

He then said "wile I clone him you go after him" she then shook her head yes and teleported out Danzo took out a hair and, buzzed Orochimaru in he then bowed and said "yes Lord Hokage?".

He took it and went to his lab a girl with badinage on and purple hair in pig tails said "master Orochimaru will I have a new friend?", he shook his head yes as he put the hair in a machine.

Back with the Iwa refuges they were half way to Uzushiogakure Naruto was with Shion Konan Sasame and Kurotsuchi wile Logan was with Emma and Jean they were all tired.

They all stopped at a dock and a big ship waiting for them ,Naruto and the others were relived everyone boarded on the ship, Logan had a room with Emma and Jean wile Naruto had one with Konan Shion Kurotsuchi and Sasame .

Naruto then said "that island must be Uzushiogakure" Konan answered "yes Naruto it is ",everyone got on board the ship and it left after loading Naruto had a room with his women as did Logan. Unknown to anyone a person sneaked in the group it was the women Danzo sent she smirked, and made a clone both her and her clone split up to follow Naruto and Logan. Naruto sniffed the air and noticed the smell of intruder but deiced to ignore her for the time being ,to give her a false sense of security he entered the room with Sasame Shion Konan and Kurotsuchi. The room was big and had a king-sized bed and a fridge Naruto then said "Konan can you take Kurotsuchi out, and watch out for an intruder "he said the last part low then both Kurotsuchi and Konan left. While Naruto used his pheromone control it began to affect Shion and Sasame Shion began to blush and rub her breasts and lower region as Sasame did the same. **Edited out do to Fanfiction .net rules go to AO3 whattapad or Qoutev for unedited versions ** Then the three went to bed, back in Konoha Magneto went to Danzo and said" can I make Iwa my base of operations thank of it as a look out post for Konoha" Danzo looked at him. He answered "yes" Magneto gathered, the brotherhood of evil went to Iwa, third he took the ruble and made a castle out of it they entered Magneto still wondered were Saber tooth went to.

The ship landed at Uzushiogakure their Kushina was waiting for them to come off with her anbu body guard's , Naruto and his harem came out as did Logan and his "welcome to Uzushiogakure my Name is Kushina Uzumaki I am the second daughter of the Senkai kage".

Naruto his harem and his fathers and Tsuchikage/ Onoki followed Kushina and her body guard's , they went to the office of her father their her father mother and sister were waiting.

She has red straight hair a band keeping it in place she had a Uzushiogakure vest and head band on, her mother has long smooth red hair and wearing a kimono on with black eyes and black eyes her daughter as.

Onoki said "Senkai kage my village was destroyed by that damn war hawk Danzo" Kushina's father shook her head yes he understood, Kushina looked at Naruto she smiled.

He smiled back and she said "you the lady killer aren't ya you know!" she said loud her father and mother gave a stern look, both her body guard's laughed at their boss's excitement .

She then began fluting with Naruto looking at his good looks and then said " I put two bodyguards, for you and harem and father and his " after the meeting Kushina and everyone left.

She then snapped her fingers two good looking women came out of nowhere one was in her mid, 20s she has a brown coat on with brown eyes violet hair pony tail fan shaped with mesh armor on.

The other women was in her late 20s she had black hair and eyes she wore a blue kimono but also wore Uzushiogakure vest jacket ,when she was on duty but she was off.

Kushina said" meet your body guards Anko and Shizune" Sakura was behind a corner with her charka suppressed ,but Naruto could smell her plus Konan and Kurotsuchi knew .

Kushina showed them around the village and their new home she showed them around and took them to the second biggest building, in the village Naruto then said " I going to look for a ramen stand".

He then left the group Sakura saw this and began following him, he knew the whole time he turned in to a alley way he then said "Pink flower I know you thair or should I say Sakura Haruno".

Sakura then dropped a gas Naruto began to cough she jumped down her mask protecting her, from exposed to it she then said"ah Naruto its time for you to return to Lord Danzo and Konoha now".

He then feel as his vision blurred he then tried to get his claws out but they dint come out, Sakura said " I have neutralized you mutant powers its time to take you back" he then passed out she picked him up and used Body flicker justu.

She then was in a room outside of Uzushiogakure she then tied Naruto up wrote a note sent it to Konoha , four days past with Orochimaru he was in his lab and said "damn 22 failed clones!".

Isaribi shook in fear and said Lord Orochimaru how about change the gender to female?" Orochimaru then said " good idea child " he did that with Danzo, he got the letter .

He read it and said "good he will return to me " back, with Sakura she was staring at Naruto he looked mad she then said, "I changed my mind Naruto lets go back to Uzushiogakure I did this to protect my mother father and sister" .

He then cut thru the ties she blushed at his power he then went over they both then Body flickered back to Uzushiogakure, their Naruto took Sakura to the second biggest building to his room he opened it.

everyone was happy to see him as he entered then Konan and Kurotsuchi gave death glares, at Sakura Naruto then said "don't worry shes joined us but we need to get her family out of Danzo's grasp ".

All Naruto harem went to hug him even Anko and Shizune and Kushina and his father to, Logan then went to his apartment their in his room was Emma waiting for him .

She was in her barely so called cloths on Logan then kissed her she kissed back he then nipped her neck she moaned and said" this is great Logan!", both went to sleep.

End of chapter 4 pleass read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rescue mission

waring lemon

A week past as Naruto and his harem learned of Sakura family been taken hostage by Danzo, they made their plan to get Sakura's family back.

Kushina brought lunch to them along with Anko and Shizune they all eat Logan then said," use Naruto as a fake prisoner and take him to Danzo we be right behind you after some training of course".

Everyone diged in and ate then Kushina took Naruto Logan Shion Sasame Emma and Jean to learn how to use charka even Logan knew how he used it once thou, but he deiced to let the rosette Sakura Haruno to train them.

She cleared her throat and said," Charka is the life embodiment of Justus and theirs two forms spiritual and phiscale then their hand seals to use to cast them.

Then, Naruto Shion Sasame Jean and Emma went through hand seals made clones but they were bad then they began tree climbing they feel but keep at it, then they rested that night.

Back in Konoha Orochimaru knocked on the Hokage office "enter!" Danzo said, he entered and said," I made a clone of Fox but its female her code name is X 23 it took 23 tries Lord Hokage" Danzo looked pleased with the news.

Orochimaru then snapped his fingers a girl with blonde hair in pig tails and blue eyes walked in and bowed she wore a hospital gown and said, "lord Hokage my name is x 23 ", Danzo looked impressed.

He then said," stay stationed here I have a feeling fox is coming to us" back in Uzushiogakure everyone was asleep Sakura Shion Konan and Sasame were in Naruto's bed asleep with him In It while Anko and Shizune awake drinking coffee.

Shizune then said," Naruto is Handsome I thank Lady Kushina made a good choice putting us on this mission" Anko shook her head yes Anko then stuck out her Tung It was like toads.

The sun began to rise in the sky, everyone got up got clean and began to train more and learn Justu they did this for weeks Intel three months past then they put their plans in to motion.

The rescue team which consisted of Naruto Konan Logan Shion and her mother Sakura Anko and Shizune and Sasame and her mother, and Kushina and Mikoto with Kakashi and Rin as the bodyguards.

They were walking to Konoha they walked for a few days then they made it on the outskirts of Konoha, Naruto was tied up wile Sakura was wearing her Anbu cloths she then put her mask on and lead Naruto to Konoha.

There were looks in the streets while Naruto was lead to the Hokage's office Sakura entered and smirked at Danzo, he then said," ah Fox you returned to me "Naruto gave a look of defiance towards Danzo.

Back with the rescue team they snuck in to Konoha with ease went to the Haruno compound, in the main compound was Mibuki she as blonde hair a bang in her face, with green eyes and wearing a white qipao dress with sandals.

Her husband Kizashi as light pink hair in a sakura pedal shape with same color mustache, and a dark kimono shirt with sandals and their second daughter Sumi.

Sumi has snow white hair green eyes and wore Sakura old summer cloth which were red, had their clan symbol on her chest and back her belly was showing with, black sorts and apron over it.

Konan and the others were on the roof when they saw two guard but there is guards on the outside off the compound to, but they all suppressed their chakra and was invisible thanks to Shion Sasame and jean and Emma physic powers.

Konan then threw two paper Kunais killing them instantly, they jumped off the roof and knocked on the Door Sumi answered with a look of mistrust on her face "who the hell are you people?".

She asked then Logan said," Listen girly you sister sent us to save you wile she detracts Danzo Mibuki came to the door and said," great !" she then grabbed her husband and daughter and followed them .

Logan took his claws out the group deiced to spilt up one dictated all the guards wile the others escaped , the second group is Logan Anko Kushina and Jean.

Logan Yelled, " ahhh!" as he charged and stabbed and slashed some Konoha Ninja down wile Anko used her Tung to snap necks and launched Snakes at them wile she jumped in the air, Kushina used her chains to squeeze them.

Other guards came and used Justu Jean deiced to use the clone Justu then her and her clone, began to push men way and blasting them in to dust back with the others they made it out of the compound.

Back with Naruto and Sakura Naruto broke his rope with his claws Danzo snaps his finger and X 23 walked along with Isaribi "hello brother " she said, as she drew her claws.

She only had three both Naruto and X23 classed wile Sakura did the same with Isaribi Sakura threw a smoke bomb it clouded the room, Naruto stoped and followed Sakura both jumped out the window into the streets.

The smoke cleared they were gone " good Job Isaribi and X23 " said, Danzo as Naruto and company began to retrun to Uzushiogakure when thiar Kushina gave the Haruno's ,a house.

Sakura then deiced to go take Naruto out for dinner, she got bathed and went to Naruto's she knocked Konan answered the door and said," hi Sakura" Naruto then came to the door.

He then came out and said, want to thank me for saveing you family" she shook her head yes, he grabbed her hand and they began walking down the street.

They stoped at a ramen bar their they sat and ate dinner " thanks Sakura " Naruto said, she smiled and kissed his cheek he blushed and then he ate four more bowls.

He then said," put on Kushina tab" back in Konoha in Isaribi and Naruko/ x23's room they were eating dinner and talking Naruko then said," we freaks arnt we?" Isaribi then kissed her lips and said," no we are gifted people".

She then kissed Naruko Naruko kissed back, she then went to Isaribi, neck kissed sucked and licked it.

She then used her claws and tore Isaribi cloths to shreds as Isaribi kissed and licked Naruko's neck she then took Naruko's off to her birthday suite she kissed licked and sucked her breasts.

Naruko did the same to Isaribi both women moaned both went to their lower regions and began adding a finger, then both added two more thiar climax rose.

Then both gunted and released cum went everywhere then Naruko grunted, in pain as a dick came out were her vagina, is Isaribi then began to rub it and make it bigger she then began to suck on it.

Isaribi also licked it Naruko moaned as her climax built, she then yelled" I am Cuming!" she then released all over Isaribi's face and hair she then slowely entred Isaribi lower region.

Isaribi at fear in her eyes and said," I am a virgin so be genital Naruko slowly went in Isaribi gritted her teeth in pain as Naruko thrushed in to her pain left then pleasure took over.

Naruko picked up speed and both moaned and yelled in unison as both released cum went in to Isaribi, it was hot and sticky both then fell asleep, Orochimaru saw it all he smirked.


End file.
